When Fate's on Vacation
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been best friends forever, but now it's clear to everyone that they're in love. Everyone but them that is. Can James, Albus, Hugo, and Lily bring them together?
1. When Fate's on Vacation

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had been best friends since first year. Although both had been warned by their fathers to stay away from each other they became friends shortly after both being sorted into Ravenclaw with Rose's cousin, Albus, who was the third member of their trio. James, Hugo, and Lily, who were in Gryffindor, became friends with Scorpius through Rose and Albus. Those were the only Weasleys who were friends with Scorpius. The others were polite, but never made an effort to get to know him, much to the delight of the adult Weasleys and Potters.

However, by sixth year it was clear to everyone that Rose and Scorpius were madly in love with each other, the only people who didn't get it were Rose and Scorpius. They were constantly bickering about little things, and they were always in a constant competition. They were constantly competing for better marks, and they were consistently trying to out-fly each other. All three of the Ravenclaws were on the Quiditch team. Rose was the keeper, Albus was the seeker, and Scorpius was a beater.

One day, after a Ravenclaw Quiditch practice Albus was heading towards the common room when James, Lily, and Hugo caught up with him.

"What are they fighting about now?" asked Lily, for she, Hugo, and James had just left the Great Hall, and on their way back to Gryffindor Tower had found Rose and Scorpius bellowing at each other in one of the hallways.

"Well," sighed Albus, "first Scorpius made a snide comment about her flying, then she brought up the fact that she got one more O on the OWLs than he did last year, and it all kind of snowballed."

"We need to get them together," said James seriously.

"No," said Albus, "they will get together; it's fate, so we don't need to assist it."

"Well, apparently 'Fate' is on vacation, so we'll have to do," said James.

"Anyway," said Hugo, "you sound like Trelawney, mate. They just need a little push in the right direction."

"Which means you want to give them a shove!" said Albus.

"Exactly," said James with a smirk, "glad to see you're catching on."

"If, the key work there being 'if', I agree to this, how exactly would we do it?" asked Albus.

"_When_ you agree to this we're going to—" but James' words were drowned out by screaming coming from the other end of the corridor.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I HATE you and I never want to speak to you again!" They saw a streak of flying red and then Rose was out of sight, as she ran off to Ravenclaw Tower.

A couple of seconds later Scorpius came around the corner. He didn't look angry, like he usually did after they fought. He looked dejected.

"She hates me," he said, as though that was enough to explain how he was looking.

"Come on, mate," said Albus, "you guys have fought before, and you always make up."

"You don't get it. We've always fought, but never before has she said she hates me."

"Why do you care?" challenged James, earning him a glare from Albus, Hugo, and Lily.

"She's my best mate!" said Scorpius.

Albus' "Hey what about me?" was drowned out by James' "Is that really all she is to you?"

Scorpius looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but he seemed to have thought the better of it, because he just nodded and mumbled, "Of course, what else would she mean to me?" as he trudged away.

"I knew he was too scared to tell her, but I thought for sure that he'd tell us!" said Hugo.

"Admit it," said Lily, looking at Albus, "We've got to do something.

"Okay," said Albus, "I'm in."

---To be Continued---


	2. Apologies and Strategies

James, Lily, Hugo, and Albus had decided that they would wait until Scorpius and Rose had made up before they put their plan into action. Usually when they fought Scorpius and Rose would go to bed angry, but come down in the morning and act like nothing had happened, so it was a surprise to everyone when Rose wasn't speaking to Scorpius the next day.

After dinner Albus ran into Rose's best girlfriend, Clarice Longbottom. He knew that if Rose had talked to anyone about her fight with Scorpius, it would be her.

"Hey Clarice!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Rose isn't talking to Scorpius? I know that they fought, but they usually make up the next day. He's really torn up about it. He thinks she hates him."

Clarice actually laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate him."

"She said she did."

"Yeah, but if she really hated him she wouldn't have been so upset about what he said."

"What did he say?"

"He said that she was just an annoying little know-it-all, and that the only reason people were friends with her was because they wanted to get to know you, because you were the cool one, and you were the only reason that people put up with her."

"He didn't!" gasped Albus.

"Yeah, he did. But after I assured her that I still wanted to be friends with her, and that everybody liked her for her, not for you, she was still really angry. And _that_ is how I know she doesn't hate him."

"I'm not following you."

Clarice sighed dramatically, "She was still mad because she was worried that he only liked her because of you. She was afraid that he didn't really like her at all, and that made her really depressed, considering…"

"Considering she's in love with him," finished Albus, "Yeah, I know. But the crazy thing is that he's in love with her too."

"Some one has to talk some sense into them."

"Me, Hugo, Lily, and James are working on it. Would you be willing to help?"

"Sure!"

"Good, because Scorpius will tell me what he's thinking, because I'm his best mate, but Rose wouldn't tell me, James, Hugo, or Lily what she's thinking because we're all related. We need you to be our spy, so that you can tell us where her head is at."

"No problem."

Albus was just about to leave when he turned around and said, "You don't know what Scorpius could do to get back in her good books, do you?"

"I think she wants him to apologize."

"Great," said Albus sarcastically, "and it shouldn't be hard at all to get one of the two most stubborn people alive to apologize."

* * *

When Albus arrived in the Ravenclaw Common Room he couldn't see Rose or Scorpius. Assuming that they had both gone to bed he went up to his dormitory, which, apart from Scorpius, was mercifully empty.

"Hey," said Albus.

Scorpius didn't respond. He was just sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

"So, I talked to Clarice," Scorpius' head snapped up, "and she said that Rose wants you to apologize.

"No, no way am I apologizing to her!"

"Clarice also told me what you said." Scorpius immediately deflated, and looked like he was seriously considering throwing himself off the Astronomy Tower.

"I didn't mean it, I really didn't. She has to know I didn't mean it!" he looked desperate.

"But she doesn't. She thinks you're only friends with her because of me."

"But it's not true! I like her for her, because she's funny, and smart, and witty, and independent, and pretty and—" Scorpius fell silent, looking embarrassed.

"Just apologize, then things will go back to normal."

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Albus was sitting across from Rose in the Great Hall for breakfast when Scorpius came in and sat next to her.

"Hey Rose, I wanted to say that—"

"Scorpius, Albus is still talking to you, so you don't need to keep this up."

"I'm sorry!"

"What?"

"I am sorry." He said each word slowly and clearly, to make sure she understood the insane thing he was saying.

Rose looked like he had just said he loved her. Scorpius never apologized. There was only one person at Hogwarts as stubborn as him, and it was Rose.

Rose seemed to recover herself and said, "Well, that's okay then, if you really didn't mean it."

"I really didn't," and their eyes connected, and for a minute Albus thought that they wouldn't need his help, because it looked like they were going to kiss right then and there.

_NO!_ Rose's brain was screaming at her. _Repeat after me, he is your best mate. If you tell him he will laugh, and it will ruin the friendship, because we both know that he doesn't feel the same way. He thinks of you as a sister, so just deal._

_STOP! _Scorpius' brain was lecturing him again._ You don't want to kiss her, because you know she doesn't feel the same way. Do you want to ruin such a great friendship? You'll get over it, and then you can go back to thinking of her as a sister. Hopefully._

Just then Sydney Corner, the Ravenclaw Quiditch Captain, and one of the chasers sat down in between them and said, "Guys, our first game is next Saturday, so I want to have another training session tonight, six o'clock, okay?" and with that she left.

Albus groaned internally. They had been so close.

* * *

That afternoon he was standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room talking to James, Lily, and Hugo.

"Now that they're speaking again we can put our plan into action," said Lily.

"You've yet to tell me what the plan is," said Albus, he was pretty annoyed that he was the last to know.

"We want to create several scenarios in which Rose and Scorpius are in very close physical contact. During one of these moments they will definitely kiss. That's our strategy. Judging by what you told me happened at breakfast it might even happen tonight. They seem pretty close to figuring it out themselves. During your Quiditch practice this evening Rose is going to fall off her broom. We're going to put this," James held up a purple patch with a gold emblazoned WW up as he spoke, "on her broom beforehand, and when Scorpius is flying underneath her we're going to say the charm and set it off. It will shock her so violently that she will fall off the broom and into Scorpius' arms."

"But how are we supposed to explain how the patch got there?" asked Albus.

"You have to suggest that it was a plant from the Slytherins, to take Ravenclaw's keeper out of action for Saturday's game," said Hugo, looking at Albus.

"Okay, but if we're going to put it on the broom we'd better hurry," and with that they all rushed off towards the Quiditch pitch.

---To be Continued---


	3. Quiditch Practice

By the time Rose and Scorpius made their way to the Quiditch pitch the patch was on Rose's broom. As the practice started she went whizzing around the pitch several times before stopping in front of the goalposts. Sydney released the snitch and Albus flew after it. Then she released a bludger and Scorpius and Rachel Boot went at it with their bats. Then the quaffle was thrown up into the air and Sydney, along with Lorcan and Lysander (Luna's sons) raced after it.

It took about thirty minutes of practice before Scorpius was hovering near the goalposts, directly beneath Rose. At this, James muttered, "_Scorenthius_" and Rose toppled off of her broom. Scorpius rushed forward to catch her, and the next thing they knew Rose was in his arms, her face and inch from his.

_Just kiss her! _Scorpius was telling himself. _Then at least she'll know. It's less awkward than explaining. If she kisses back then I'll know, and if she doesn't I'll become a hermit and never leave my mountain cave, EVER._

_Just lean forward I more inch! _ Rose instructed herself. _Then he'll know. If he kisses back (highly unlikely) then I'll be the happiest girl at Hogwarts. If he doesn't all I have to do is roll off of him, and plummet to my death._

Both of them subconsciously leaned in when Sydney zoomed over and yelled, "Rose what happened? Never in the four years that I've been on the team with you have you fallen off your broom. What happened?"

Rose and Scorpius came back to themselves and immediately leaned as far away from each other as possible.

"Damn!" muttered Albus as he watched James, Lily, and Hugo leave the stands.

"Hey," called Lysander, who had zoomed off to catch Rose's broom before it flew off. "Look at this!" he was holding the purple WW patch.

"I know what that is!" said Albus; even though it hadn't worked he still needed to play the part, "My Uncle George sells those at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They make people fall off of their brooms when the charm is said. I bet the Slytherins put it on her broom to take our keeper out of action!"

"You know," said Rachel, "I thought I saw some Slytherins here earlier, but they're gone now, I bet that they left after they said the charm!"

"Good thing Scorpius was here," said Albus.

"Yeah," said Rose, her eyes meeting Scorpius, and for a minute Albus thought they would kiss, but then Sydney had to stick her nose in, _again_!

"I'm sure we all agree that Scorpius' actions were heroic," she snapped impatiently, "but, incase you lot have forgotten, we have a match on Saturday, get flying!"

"Ugh, fuck it!" muttered Albus, really annoyed now. Leave it to Sydney to ruin their plan three times in one day!

Lysander passed Rose her broom and she got off of Scorpius' looking embarrassed. After that practice was uneventful and Rose and Scorpius immediately went back to Ravenclaw Tower. Albus, however, went to go and find his siblings and cousin.

* * *

"We were so _close_!" said Lily, frustrated.

"I know, right? Damn Sydney!" said Hugo bitterly.

"Well," said James, "time to move on to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" asked Albus.

"Scorpius saving Rose from a stampeding Hippogriff," said James matter-of-factly.

"And how the hell are we supposed to get a stampeding hippogriff?" asked Albus.

"We'll ask Hagrid if we can borrow Graytail," said Hugo. Greytail was Buckbeak's son.

"Yeah," said Albus sarcastically, "because it will look totally rational if I go up to him and say, 'Hey Hagrid, can I borrow your hippogriff? I need it to stampede and possibly kill my cousin so that my best friend can save her and they can fall in love.'"

"That is exactly what you're going to say," said Lily.

"Yeah, because—wait a minute, what _I'm_ going to say! Why can't you go and ask him?" asked Albus indignantly.

"Because," sighed James, "Hagrid _loves_ you, and we all know he's a hopeless romantic. If you explain the situation properly he'll lend us Graytail for sure."

"Fine," muttered Albus, "but I'm not happy about this."

"We aren't asking you to be happy about it," said James, "we just want you to do it."

---To be Continued---

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would love you forever if you would review! It really gives me ideas, and reading reviews always helps me if I have writer's block, so help me out, PLEASE!!!**

**XOXO**


	4. Plan B

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not, nor have I ever, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. I wouldn't mind owning Ron, but sadly I can't. *crying*Please stop reminding me!!!**

"So, how about it?" asked Albus. He had just finished pitching the whole 'Scorpius saves Rose from a stampeding hippogriff' plan to Hagrid.

"Well," Hagrid looked uncertain, "I mean, Scorpius and Rose, well, I'm not even sure they need you're help. But, I guess I could lend you Graytail, just for one day. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure!" said Albus pleased that Hagrid accepted the plan. "Thanks Hagrid!" he said, already running back towards the castle.

"Tell me 'ow it all turns out won't ya?" Hagrid called after him.

Albus gave him the thumbs up, to show that he had heard him.

* * *

"I told you it would work!" said James, triumphantly.

"So, now all we need to do is make sure that Rose and Scorpius are on the grounds together tomorrow," said Lily.

"How are we supposed to manage that?" asked Albus.

"You," said Hugo, looking at Albus, "are going to suggest tomorrow that you three go and visit Hagrid tomorrow after class. But, you are going to fall behind to ask Uncle Neville a herbology question, and they will continue on alone. Then, Graytail is going to attack Rose, and Scorpius is going to save her."

"Why do _I_ always have to do the hard work?" asked Albus.

"You're not doing the hard work this time. Once you leave you can go wherever the hell you want, I don't really care," said James, "just get them together on the grounds. Then I will be doing the hard work, by making sure the plan works perfectly."

"Ugh, fine!" said Albus before storming back to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

The next after noon Albus went up to Rose and Scorpius while they were leaving the Charms classroom. They were discussing Ravenclaws brilliant victory against Slytherin in the Quiditch match that had happened that Saturday.

"Hey guys, you want to go down to Hagrid's?" asked Albus.

"Well," said Rose, looking uncertain, "We have a Charms test on Thursday, and Quiditch practice tomorrow, so tonight is really my only time to study."

"Oh, come on!" said Albus, hoping he didn't sound too desperate, "We haven't seen him in ages!"

"You know what, we'll have plenty of time to study later," said Scorpius. Albus could've hugged him, "I really want to see him."

"Okay," said Rose, still looking uncertain.

"You and I both know that _we'll_ pass the test," said Scorpius, smirking, "It's Al that needs to be worrying."

Rose laughed, but Albus scowled. Because Rose and Scorpius were the two best in the year it meant that he could never really discuss grades with them, without wondering why he wasn't in Hufflepuff. He certainly worked hard enough for his grades, unlike _some_ people he knew. Well, Rose worked fairly hard, even though she didn't need to.

They went through the oak front doors and were greeted by a truly beautiful day. There was a slight breeze, and they weren't the only students out enjoying the sun that was unusual for this late in the fall.

When they passed the green houses Albus recognized his cue and said, "I need to ask Uncle Neville something," Rose, Albus, and all of the Weasleys and Potters called him Uncle Neville outside of school, and around each other, although in class they had to call him professor. Even though he wasn't _really_ they're uncle he, his wife Hannah, and their kids were around enough to be family. It was the same with Luna, or as they called her, Aunt Luna.

"We'll come with you," said Rose.

"No, that's okay, you go ahead," replied Albus, probably a little too quickly, "I'll catch up."

"Okay," said Scorpius, and Albus didn't miss the glance that he gave Rose. They both could tell that he was acting odd today.

Albus headed towards the green houses, and went around Green House 3, so see if he could watch the action, when he ran into James.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Albus.

"I'm taking a walk with my pet hippogriff," said James sarcastically, "What do you think I'm doing, I'm going to release it from here."

"Oh," said Albus.

"You know, for a Ravenclaw you really aren't that bright."

Eventually, Rose and Scorpius came into view, heading for Hagrid's cabin.

"Hagrid showed me how to make it go to her," said James, "I think it's time, _now_" and with that he held up some of Rose's hair to Graytail's nose, and said, "Go get her!"

"I don't even want to know how you got that hair," said Albus.

The hippogriff was stampeding towards Rose and Scorpius when…"

A/N: Oh, a cliff hanger! I LOVE it!!! Please review!!! Reviews really do mean the world to me!!!


	5. A New Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, there I said it! Now you've made me cry!!! :(**

Rose saw the hippogriff first and screamed. Just as Scorpius pulled out his wand Robert Finnegan, one of the Gryffindor chasers, and a Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. student, zoomed forward on his broom and jumped onto Graytail. He flew Graytail around in a circle to calm him, and then brought him to land beside Rose, who had caught his broom.

"I was flying a circuit of the grounds when I saw him coming at you," said Robert, "Hagrid taught us, just two weeks ago actually, how to calm a stampeding hippogriff."

"Lucky you were here," said Scorpius.

"Yeah," said Rose, kissing Roberts cheek, while Scorpius tried not to be sick "thanks so much!"

"No problem," said Robert, before getting on his broom. As he flew off he called, "See you around!"

"Damn it," muttered James. When he saw Albus wasn't looking he nudged him, "Get out there! You're supposed to be heading to Hagrid's!"

"Oh, right!" said Albus, before running into Rose and Scorpius' view and saying, "Oh my god, are you okay? I saw the whole thing!"

The threesome made their way to Hagrid's hut, while James turned back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he knew Lily and Hugo were waiting for a full report.

* * *

"Okay," said James, "clearly we need a new plan."

The hippogriff incident had been Wednesday, and it was Saturday. Albus had taken a seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast that morning to discuss tactics.

"Yeah," said Lily, "the closeness thing would have worked, except that we get interrupted _every_ single time!"

It was true. Since Wednesday they had tried Plan C and Plan D, but had been interrupted both times.

"I think," said Hugo, "We need to give up on this 'closeness' thing, because there are too many people at Hogwarts to hope that they won't be interrupted."

"Yeah," said Albus, "but what do we do now?"

They sat in thought for a minute before James said simply, "We get them to fight."

"WHAT?" said Lily.

"Do you want them to never speak to each other again?" asked Hugo.

"They fight enough as it is!" said Albus.

"Calm down," said James exasperatedly, "This is what I get for working with amateurs. Let me spell it out for you. Fighting creates sexual tension. If we can get them to fight about something that is dating-related, there will be enough sexual tension that one of them will succumb and kiss the other."

"What do you mean something 'dating-related'?" asked Lily.

"Robert Finnegan!" said Albus.

"What?" said Hugo.

"Yesterday, when Finnegan saved them Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Scorpius looked ready to throw up. I don't think she fancies Finnegan, but if we plant it into Scorpius' head that she does he'll ask her. You know her, she won't tell him right away, she'll get offended, and want to know why he cares, and then it will spiral."

"Wow," said James, looking dumbstruck, "I _knew_ that there was a reason you were in Ravenclaw."

"Well, now that we have a plan, you need to go find Scorpius," said Hugo, pointing at Lily.

"Why would I do it?" asked Lily.

"Because," said Hugo, "Rose would never tell one of us, we're boys."

"Wait!" said James, "Clarice Longbottom! We can ask her to stage a conversation with Lily in the Common Room where Scorpius can here clearly. Lily can ask if Rose is interested in anyone, and Clarice can bring up Finnegan."

"Brilliant!" said Albus, "I'll go find Clarice now!"

* * *

"Hey Clarice!" said Albus, he had found her outside Ravenclaw Tower.

"Yeah?"

Albus looked around to make sure no one was there, before saying "You sill willing to help with our Rose/Scorpius plan?"

"Yeah. I heard about Quiditch practice, it sounded brilliant."

"It didn't work though, and neither did the hippogriff, the magical raincloud, or the broom closet."

"Sounds like you guys have been busy. So, what's the plan?"

* * *

That evening in the Ravenclaw Common Room Scorpius was sitting with Albus by the fire, working on their Transfiguration homework. Rose was, predictably, in the library. She preferred to study there until it got late, because there was so much noise in the Common Room.

"Hey Clarice!" said Lily. Albus had let her into the Common Room as a one-time-thing, but it wasn't a huge deal. Everyone liked the Potters and the Weasleys.

"Yeah?"

"I think that Rose has been acting a little weird lately, and I figured out why. I think she's in love. Has she mentioned anyone to you?"

Scorpius' ears perked up, his eyes stopped moving across the page of his book, and his hand clenched tightly around his quill. _Maybe_ he thought _just maybe it's me! Wait, why am I getting my hopes up? It's definitely not going to be me! Why can't it be me?_

"Well, actually she has."

Scorpius held his quill even tighter if that were possible.

"Who?"

"Well," said Clarice, feigning uncertainty, "she told me not to tell."

"I can keep a secret."

"Well, as long as you don't tell anyone else, she sort of has a thing for Robert Finnegan. She always thought he was cute, and then when he saved her from that hippogriff—"

Clarice was interrupted by Scorpius running towards the stairs to the boys' dormitory, leaving all of his books behind him.

---To be Continued---

**A/N: Virual hugs for anyone who reviews! Please, make my day, and leave a review! You have no IDEA how much it helps!**


	6. MakeUp or BreakUp?

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. *Waits 10 seconds* Nope. Still don't own it.**

Albus knew that Scorpius would immerge sometime tomorrow and confront Rose, and he knew it would be big, possibly the biggest fight they ever had.

To Albus' surprise on Sunday Scorpius did not confront Rose, he ignored her completely.

At breakfast Rose had asked him if he'd finished the Transfiguration assignment and wanted to compare (they often compared because they were so smart), but he completely ignored her. It continued like that all day. The three of them were in the Ravenclaw Common Room studying, and by four o'clock Rose had had enough. She had tried _everything_ to get Scorpius to speak to her, or even to look at her. What she didn't know was that whenever she looked down he looked up at her, longing written all over his face.

Finally, to the shock of the entire Common Room she hit him with her textbook and screamed, "SCORPIUS MALFOY!!!!! If you're ignoring me I have a right to know why!"

She stood up, and Scorpius followed suit. The entire room was silent.

"Why do you even care if I ignore you?"

"You're my best mate!"

"Not anymore!"

She looked like she'd been slapped. "What the _hell_ did I do to deserve this? Nothing! I did not do one _bloody_ thing to you! All I asked you this morning was if you wanted to compare your Transfiguration assignment with me!"

"Why don't you ask Robert Finnegan?" he said the name sound like a dirty word.

"What the hell does Finnegan have to do with this?" By now people were backing up against the walls.

Scorpius sneered before saying, "Finnegan has nothing to do with _me_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Playing innocent are we?"

Rose pulled out her wand at the same moment that Scorpius pulled out his. Everyone gasped. They had gotten into HUGE fights before, but _never_, not one time, were wands used, _ever_.

"Scorpius, I don't get you I really don't!"

"Well, _Weasley_, good thing we aren't best mates anymore." Rose cringed, they had never called each other by there last names, except as a joke. It didn't make it any better that Scorpius was using hate to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Well, _Malfoy_, I don't think anyone will want to be your best mate when I'm done with you!"

"And what can you _possibly_ do to me? You aren't skilled enough to beat me! You just know facts from a book! What good is that in the real world?" Scorpius had used every one of her insecurities, and this time he had gone too far.

"Not skilled enough? _Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!_" Scorpius blocked her curse before firing one of his own. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Rose blocked the jinx and suddenly it was a full fledged duel. Spells were flying and the entirety of Ravenclaw House was fleeing in terror.

Albus, the only Ravenclaw brave enough to stay, cast a shield charm in between them, so that they couldn't reach each other. "SHUT IT!" he shouted.

They both stopped their curses and jinxes, but were glaring at each other, and if looks could kill they'd both be dead.

"I don't care if you want to fight, but NO WANDS!" continued Albus "hand them over!"

Rose and Scorpius handed Albus their wands before turning back to each other and bellowing.

"Why do you _care_ about Finnegan, what's he got to do with any of this?"

"I heard Clarice talking to Lily!"

"About what?"

"You're secret."

"What secret?"

"No point playing dumb, I know that you fancy Finnegan!"

"Why would I _ever_ fancy Robert Finnegan? And, even if I did, why the hell would it be your business?"

Ravenclaws had started trickling back in, because Albus had given them the all clear. They stayed plastered to the walls though.

"I'm your best mate!"

"You_ were_ my best mate! You made it clear you don't want to know me, and I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again." She took a step towards him.

"Well good, because I never wanted anything to do with you! I don't know why anyone would!" The Ravenclaws lining the walls gasped as Scorpius took another step towards Rose. That was a low blow in their opinion.

Rose took another step; they were less than a foot apart, "Well then why bother to begin with? It's not like I ever _wanted _to be friends with you. I HATE you!"

For a minute the hurt flashed across Scorpius' face, but he masked it quickly as he took another step forward, "Well I hate you too!"

They were now almost nose to nose. "Well, not that I care, but I don't know what I ever did to deserve your hate, I—"

And he kissed her, and she kissed back, for about a minute, and then, for some unknown reason she broke apart and slapped him, hard. The entire room could see the pink handprint forming on his cheek.

"What?" said Rose, tears streaming down her cheeks, "is that your new way to shut me up?" and she snatched her wand from Albus and ran for the girls' dormitory. Clarice followed immediately, but when the other girls in her room tried to follow Albus said, "No, she won't want to see too many people."

The entirety of Ravenclaw House seemed to evaporate, disappearing down to dinner or to their dormitories. No one was looking at Scorpius, who hadn't moved an inch. Finally it was just he and Albus.

"I knew it," he sounded close to tears, "I knew she didn't like me." And with that he went up to his dormitory.

Albus stood, completely dumbfounded, in the middle of the room. It took him a minute to notice that he held two wands, his own and Scorpius'. He could return the latter later. He had been sure that if they kissed everything would work out. He had no idea what she was thinking. He needed to talk to Clarice. He knew she would come down eventually to have dinner, so he sat resolutely in a chair by the fire, and fixed his eyes on the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

After about an hour Clarice came down.

"What is she thinking? Doesn't she like him?" begged Albus. Looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Oh yes she likes him, but she thinks, well, she thinks that he figured out that she liked him, and that he kissed her just to shut her up. She also thinks that he was sort of making fun of her, or that he didn't mean it. To be honest she doesn't even know what she's thinking. After all of those things he said she thought it was just some sick joke. "

Albus groaned, "Thanks a lot, Clarice; I don't know where we'd be without you. I've got to go see James, Lily, and Hugo. We need to come up with a new plan."

"Okay, I just really hope they can work this out," Clarice sounded really worried.

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Albus ate dinner with James, Lily, and Hugo, and told them all about the fight, the kiss, the slap, and his talk with Clarice.

"I don't know what to do!" said Lily, "We obviously can't try the fighting thing again."

"Maybe," said Albus tentatively, "maybe it's time to give up. Maybe they'd be better off figuring this out on their own."

"I see what you mean," said Hugo.

James, as always, was unwilling to accept defeat and said, "I want to give this another shot."

"James!" said Albus, "We've torn apart their relationship enough as it is."

"Please," said James, "I have a plan, and I'll need your help."

"Don't you always?" muttered Albus.

"Please," said James seriously, "I just wanna give this one more go."

---To be Continued---

**A/N: Will give virtual hugs for reviews!!! Did you love it? Did you hate it? (I won't get all mad if you hated it). I already have an idea for James plan, but I would LOVE to hear some of your ideas, because they might be better than mine. So REVIEW!!! XOXO**


	7. One More Go

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, my computer was being fixed so I couldn't update any of my stories for the last two weeks, and I wanted to make sure that this chapter was perfect. Thanks for all of your great reviews! I want to thank angharad xoxo for giving me some great ideas for this chapter.**

"Okay," said James, "We're going to need to get into McGonagall's office to get it, that's the really hard part. Then, we need to get into Slughorn's office to get the Veritaserum."

James, Lily, Hugo, and Albus were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. It was Saturday, six days since the big Rose/Scorpius fight, and they both had been thoroughly ignoring each other.

"How are we supposed to get the pensive?" asked Albus.

"Well," said Lily tentatively, "We could just _ask_ to borrow it."

"Are you _mental_?" asked Hugo, "We can't just ask for it!"

"We can't," said James calmly, but you can," he pointed at Albus.

"Why me? Why do _I _have to ask?" said Albus indignantly.

"Because," sighed James, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're a Ravenclaw. You're going to ask her to borrow it for academic purposes, to relive a lecture or something. She'll think that that's great, because you're showing that you care about your studies. Do you really think she'd believe that if _I_ said it?"

Albus knew his brother was right. "Fine, but that means that it's your job to get the Veritaserum."

"No problem," said James, "And you," he pointed to Lily, "will give it to Rose and ask her to explain in as many words as possible how she feels about Scorpius. Make sure you're alone when you do it. Slip it into her drink at lunch and then drag her out of the hall. Then you," he pointed to Albus, "will do the same with Scorpius."

"And what's Hugo going to do?" asked Lily.

"He'll distract Slughorn while I get the Veritaserum," replied James.

"Alright, if we want to finish this by the end of the day we'd better move," said Hugo.

"McGonagall is leaving the hall," said James, "intercept her," he told Albus.

"Professor!" called Albus, following McGonagall out of the hall, and feeling extremely nervous.

"Yes Potter?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

"Well, you could always ask and see what happens."

"I was wondering if I could borrow your pensive."

"Why on earth do you need my pensive?"

"I'm having a little bit of trouble in Transfiguration and I need to revisit a lecture, I don't think that my notes are good enough."

"Now Potter, I taught your Uncles Fred and George Weasley. I know a lie when I hear one. Clearly it is important for you to have the pensive. I just want the truth."

Albus thought, if he told the truth McGonagall might give it to him. She knew he was lying, so he didn't really have anything to loose.

"Well, Professor, Rose and Scorpius haven't spoken in a week, and it's all my fault."

"How so?"

"I can't really explain, but I told Scorpius a lie, and well, let's just say it's my fault. Anyway they're both really sorry, but they won't tell each other. But if they tell me and I put the memories in the pensive and make them watch then they'll make up." It was the truth, sort of.

"There's more to this than you're telling me, isn't there?"

"Yes, but it's sort of personal."

Professor McGonagall looked like she was going through an internal struggle. Her 'I'm a big bad professor' side and her 'I'm actually a nice compassionate person' side were fighting it out in her brain. "Very well," she said tersely, "Come with me. We shall fetch it from my office."

Albus could have hugged her.

* * *

"Professor Slughorn?" Hugo was outside Slughorn's office, with Slughorn, who was just leaving. The door was slightly ajar, giving James, who was under the invisibility cloak he had gotten from Harry, enough room to slip into the office.

"Yes my boy?" Hugo, who was very good at potions, was one of Slughorn's favorites, along with the rest of the Potter's and Weasley's, just because of who their parents were.

"I was wondering if you could help me, I have a question about the uses of mandrake leaves in potions. That essay is due next Tuesday and I still don't fully understand it."

Slughorn went into a long explanation, and Hugo was thankful when James silently tapped his shoulder, telling him it was safe to go.

At Slughorn's next pause Hugo said, "Thanks so much Professor, I'm sure my essay will be brilliant thanks to you."

"Don't mention it my boy, don't mention it."

* * *

It was evening in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Rose and Scorpius were sitting on opposite sides of the room, and apart from Albus no one was there. Albus had told them all about his plan, and made them leave. They were all listening through their dormitory doors, everyone eager to see the couple get together.

Albus set the pensive down on the table and poured the memories into it, then he went upstairs. A figure of Rose came up out of the pensive and both Rose and Scorpius eyed it warily.

The figure began to speak, replaying the explanation it had given Lily earlier that day. "Why do I love Scorpius?" it said, "I love everything about him." Rose paled; she looked like she wanted to throw herself out of the nearest window. Scorpius was frozen in shock. "He's funny and witty, and he's really smart. He cares about other people, and is always trying to help out. Even though we fight all of the time I can never stay mad at him because he's just that irresistible, and he's an amazing flier. I love how he can challenge me, and he accepts me for who I am. He knows everything about me, from my favorite color, to my favorite Quiditch teams, to my biggest pet peeves. He always knows how to make me feel better or to make me laugh, and he makes me feel like a real person, not just another Weasley, or Harry Potter's niece, or Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. I love when our eyes connect and I know that he knows exactly what I'm thinking. That plus the fact that he's outrageously good looking makes it impossible for me not to love him."

The real Rose was horrified, she was about to run away when the Scorpius figure came out. It was the real Scorpius' turn to look horrified. As the fake Scorpius began to speak Rose froze.

"I love Rose. I love how she can challenge me. How she is really good at everything she does. She's a great Quiditch player; she's the smartest in the year, even though I like to think that I am. She's funny, and clever, and always has a witty remark ready when we fight. I love to fight with her in some ways just to see her get mad at me because she looks so sexy when she puts her hands on her hips and gets the fire in her eyes. I love that when my grey eyes connect with those hazel ones I can see right into her soul, and I have the feeling that she can see right into mine. I love how she knows every insignificant detail about me, and I love how she cares how I'm feeling. I love how she's a compassionate person who looks out for others. I love how she was the first person at Hogwarts who could look past my last name and see that I'm really a different person from my father. I love everything about her!"

As the Scorpius figure disappeared the real Scorpius and the real Rose were looking at each other, directly eye to eye. And almost instantly they were on top of each other. They were snogging so fiercely, as six years of pent up emotions and desires rushed forth in that one moment, that they didn't notice all of the Ravenclaws emerging from their dormitories, clutching extendable ears and cheering loudly. They didn't notice the appearance of the entire Weasley/Potter clan, nor the satisfied looks on Clarice's, James', Hugo's, Lily's, and especially Albus' faces.

Rose's insides were singing as she felt Scorpius' lips against her own. She had never felt so alive. Scorpius' was mentally kicking himself for never just telling Rose about his feelings. How could he have wasted so much time when they could have been doing this? It was pure heaven, and neither noticed the entrance of none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, I was wondering if you'd finished with my pensive I—" she stopped in her tracks upon seeing Scorpius and Rose, snogging in plain view of the entire room.

"Yes Professor, I am finished with it," said Albus hurriedly, he grabbed a vial and took the memories out saying, "let me just get my memories out, here you go." He shoved the pensive into her hands.

"Sort of personal," she muttered, before addressing Albus, "Thank you. I see you were successful in patching things up between Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Professor I was," Albus couldn't help but beam.

"Well, I had hoped that you hadn't been interfering, but," she looked over at James, this had his work written all over it, "I forgot who I was talking to," she sighed, trying to hide a smile as she left.

She closed the door a little too hard and it seemed to turn the sound on for Rose and Scorpius who broke apart. The room was still full of cheers and wolf-whistles. They separated from each other.

"Rose Weasley," said Scorpius, "would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he exaggerated a bit for the benefit of the audience, which had since quieted down.

Rose continued playing the part and said, "It would be my pleasure." They leaned in for a chaste kiss before separating, though still holding hands.

"Albus Severus Potter," said Rose, "you did this, didn't you?" She was trying to sound strict and angry, but couldn't quite manage it, she was just too happy.

"I did, but I didn't do it alone, I had a bit of help, you see, from—"

Albus was cut off by James who said, "'A bit of help?' I bloody well planned the whole thing, don't you go and take the credit!" he turned back to Rose and Scorpius, "You see my dear cousin, you and young Scorpius here were beating around the bush and we were sick of it, so we decided to lend a hand, or five."

"How many people were in on this?" asked Scorpius incredulously.

"Well," said Lily, "James set the whole thing up, and was aided by me, Al, Hugo, and Clarice."

"Clarice? You knew about this? I poured my entire heart out to you!" said Rose indignantly.

"That was the point. They knew that you'd tell me anything, and they needed to know what you were thinking," said Clarice.

"Wait a minute!" said Scorpius, "It was you guys the whole time. The patch on Rose's broom, the hippogriff, the—"

"Yes, yes," said James impatiently, "the raincloud, the broom cupboard, Robert Finnegan, it was all us. To be honest, we started thinking that nothing would work! This was our last hope, and then we were going to give up and wait for you to get yourselves together."

"But," said Hugo, as he, Lily, James, and Albus made to leave, "because we were so nice, and did you a favor by doing this, you have to tell dad." And with that they left. By now the rest of Ravenclaw had gotten rather board and had trickled down to dinner.

"Oh crap!" said Rose.

"What?"

"Dad. He isn't going to be happy."

"Well, I can't say that mine will be thrilled, but it's worth it, right?"

"Completely," and they leaned in to kiss.

By the time that Albus returned to the Common Room at midnight he found Rose and Scorpius asleep on the couch. Rose's head was on Scorpius' shoulder, her curly red hair spread across his chest. His arm was around her waist and both were smiling in their sleep. It seemed like a very hopeful picture to Albus. And, he thought, as he went upstairs the bed, now he knew that when 'Fate' was on vacation all he had to do was call upon his brother, James Potter.

**A/N: Okay, so I think that this is where I want to end it, I might do one more chapter about telling Ron, but only if people are interested. So drop me a review and tell me how you liked the ending, and if you'd like to see a sort of epilogue chapter. XOXO**


	8. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

"Hey Daddy," said Rose, coming into the living room. Summer vacation had just started and she and Scorpius had decided to tell their parents that they were dating. It made Rose feel better to know that at this very moment Scorpius was telling his parents too, because then all of the secrets would be out. They had decided to tell their parents in person, which meant waiting until the end of term. They had purposefully not come home for any of the holidays so that they could be together, and, though neither admitted it, avoid telling their parents. She had already told her mother, who had been happy for her. Now all she had to do was tell her father, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't be so happy.

"Okay, Rosie, what do you want?" asked Ron.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You only ever call me 'Daddy' when you want something."

"Well, I do want something, I want your approval."

"On which subject?"

"Well I have a boyfriend now."

Ron froze.

"He's really funny, he's good at Quiditch and is on the team, his grades are just as good as mine, he's a prefect, and I'm pretty sure he'll be head boy next year, he's really witty, he's in Ravenclaw just like me, and he's one of the nicest guys I know."

"What's his name?"

"Well, this is the part you aren't going to like."

"And why wouldn't I like it?"

"His name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

Ron laughed. "Very funny Rose, good one! Now really what's his name?"

"I wasn't joking. I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"No, no you're not," said Ron in disbelief. This had to be joke; it just had to be, because his daughter couldn't date Scorpius, because he was a Malfoy. That just didn't happen.

"Yes I am!"

"Well you aren't allowed to date Scorpius Malfoy."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so!"

"Mom's okay with it!"

"HERMIONE!!!" Hermione came into the room from the kitchen, her hands on her hips. She already knew what all of the fuss was about and she wasn't having it.

"Ron, please don't over react. Scorpius sounds like a nice boy."

"No daughter of mine is dating a Malfoy, end of discussion."

"Daddy, I never thought that an auror as brave as you would be prejudiced," Rose said coldly. Of course this was a down right lie, but she hoped that it would make him embarrassed of his behavior.

"Rose, it isn't prejudice when I know that it's true."

"I know Scorpius a lot better than you, Dad! I've been friends with him since first year."

"You were _friends_, and I was willing to allow that, because Al was his friend too and I knew he was looking out for you, but this dating thing is out of the question."

"Ron, please, you're overreacting."

"I am NOT overreacting! Rose, you cannot date him, and that is final."

"You can't bloody tell me what to do!" cried Rose as she ran up to her room."

* * *

"Hey Dad," said Scorpius, as he sat in an armchair across from his father, who was on the couch. He had decided to tell both of his parents at the same time, but to address his father, because he knew his father would be the one who needed persuading. He just wanted his mother there for damage control. She was at the writing desk in the corner, and he could tell that he was listening.

"Yes, Scorpius," said Draco, looking up from his newspaper.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I've been dating someone for most of this year."

"Why didn't you tell us?" He already looked suspicious, which, as far as Scorpius was concerned, was a bad sign.

"Well, I wanted to tell you in person."

"Okay, who is she?"

"Well, she's really witty and clever, she gets really good grades, she's on the Ravenclaw Quiditch team with me, she's a prefect and is a shoe-in for head girl next year, she has a great sense of humor, and is one of the kindest people I've never met."

"She sounds great, but I still don't know her name."

"Rose Weasley."

"What?" He couldn't have heard right. His son couldn't be dating Rose Weasley. It was just impossible.

"I said that I'm dating Rose Weasley."

"That's great!" cried Astoria as she ran over to give her son a hug, "I'm so happy for you! She's a wonderful girl!"

"Astoria, he isn't going to be dating her much longer."

"Dad, you can't tell me who I can and can't date."

"Oh, yes I can! Malfoy's don't date Weasleys. End of story."

"Malfoy's weren't in Ravenclaw before me either."

"There wasn't any shame in being in Ravenclaw."

"And there isn't any shame in me dating Rose."

"If she's anything like her parents she is hot-tempered, has annoying know-it-all tendencies, and—"

"Dad you don't even know her!"

"You act like you do."

"We've been friends since first year."

Draco gaped. He, unlike the Weasleys hadn't known that their kids were friends.

"And you didn't tell us!"

"I told mom."

Draco turned to Astoria, sending her an accusatory look.

"Well, he didn't want me to tell you! I only found out they were friends during the Easter holidays during his fourth year. He accidently mentioned her, and of course I noticed, so I asked, and well, he didn't think that you'd react well, so he asked me not to tell you."

"And you listened to him?" Draco looked outraged as he turned to his son, "Scorpius, you are not allowed to date her. So you can go upstairs and write to her, and tell her you're ending it."

"Draco!" cried Astoria, "You're being ridicules, Scorpius can date who ever he likes, it isn't any of your business anyway."

"I'm his father, and I am not letting him date a Weasley."

"Well it isn't like you can stop me!" said Scorpius angrily as he stomped up to his room.

* * *

"Well, Ron, I hope you're happy," said Hermione icily.

"No, I am not bloody happy. My only daughter is dating a Malfoy!"

"No," said Hermione, "your only daughter is dating an extremely nice, caring boy, who likes her a lot."

"How do you know he's a nice boy? He could be a murderer for all you know."

"First of all, I trust Rose's judgment. Second of all, we've met him."

"Yes," said Ron as though explaining the obvious, "but that was when he was her and Al's friend, so he didn't need to get psycho analysis done."

"Hey!" said Hugo, coming in from downstairs, "I see that Rose dropped the boyfriend bomb."

"You," said Ron, pointing at him, "go back up to your room. Your mother and I are having a discussion."

"Fine, but being mad at me won't stop Rose from having a boyfriend," he grumbled as he marched upstairs.

"She isn't going to have a boyfriend for much longer!" Ron called after Hugo.

"Oh, yes she is!" said Hermione, "I am not letting you ruin their relationship!"

"But what happens if they never break up? What happens if they get married?" he shuddered at the thought.

"Then you're daughter will have married someone who she loves, and who loves her, someone who treats her well, and appreciates all of her wonderful qualities."

"How do we know that he isn't using her?"

"Because when I met him I could tell, even then, how much he cared about her."

"That was three years ago! Who knows what he's like now?"

"You know what? You're right!" Ron looked excited, until his wife continued, "We should have him over for dinner, an excellent idea. I'll have Rose owl him," and with that Hermione disappeared, presumably to tell Rose to invite Scorpius over.

Ron slumped back in his chair, "Once again, completely missed the point," he muttered.

* * *

"Draco, you can't stop them from dating," said Astoria reasonably.

"Yes I can! I can lock him in his room, take away his owl, and—"

"Keep him from going back to school next fall?" she said skeptically.

He sputtered incoherently for a few moments before she continued. "I've met Rose, and she really is a lovely girl."

If Astoria had thought that this would calm her husband down she was mistaken, "You've met her?" he asked incredulously. "When?"

"The summer after their fifth year, at Platform 9¾. You were talking to Gregory Goyle, and Scorpius introduced me."

"So, not only did you know about this, you encouraged it?"

"Yes I did encourage it. She is a charming girl, with exceptional manners, and cares very much about our son!"

"But-b-but, she's a Weasley!"

"So what? So bloody well what? You're son is quite fond of her, and that should be enough for you!"

Draco had the grace to look ashamed.

"Now, you march upstairs and tell your son that you are totally okay with him dating Rose Weasley, and then you offer to invite her over for dinner."

"He can date her but I am NOT having her over for dinner!"

"Oh, yes you are! And when she comes you are going to be polite."

"Fine," grumbled Draco as he left the room, "but I am in no way happy about this."

**So that's it. I think that this is as far as I want to go with this story. I might write a sequal if people are interested, and I'm still working on my Lily/James story Three Days Before Christmas, so everyone should look at that. Please write a review and tell me what you thought, and how you would feel about a sequal!!!**


	9. New Story!

**Hey Guys!!! I just posted a new story that is the sequel to 'When Fate's on Vacation', it's called 'One More Year' so look for that on my profile!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I can't say that enough times, if you don't review I don't know what to write about, or even to continue the story! This one will be a bit longer, but it will be full of jealousy, N.E.W.T.s and much more, so enjoy!!!**

**XOXO GossipGirlHere  
**


End file.
